


Yesterday Once More

by yakunleashed



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakunleashed/pseuds/yakunleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan and Dorian tinker with Alexius' amulet. Oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tasting Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaise/gifts).



> For Sylaise. Her kind words are still bringing a smile to my face.
> 
> Let us just imagine a second door from the Rotunda to the Mainhall. :)

Lavellan liked her tea black as night, sometimes with a dip of honey to smoothen the edge. If in Skyhold in the morning she liked to be at Varric’s place by the fire. But she would not get there the classical way, through the door to her bedroom, crossing the entire hall; she would rather climb down from her balcony by a fortunate rank enjoying the morning thrill and get in through the huge doorway that was most of the time open.  
Varric respected her need to be with people in the morning but not addressed to, gathering her wits for the day. Chuckling, he once claimed that she reminded him of another elf, back in Kirkwall, who had the same manners in the morning but his mood would not much improve through the day. He kept a small kettle of water for her and all she had to do was put it in the fire and adding the leaves.  
Before Lavellan did not emptied her cup at least half, the entire answers from her would be if verbally at all grunts and she claimed to have no active memory from the words spoken to her. After this half cup of bitter, stimulating morning glory, she was the Inquisitor always ready for action and reality, but prior to that? Well let us not ponder on this.  
Josephine was after a fateful morning, mindful to leave notes at her side with urgent morning appointments.  
This special morning was different; first there was no honey in sight and second she came aware of Sera hiding by the fire giggling with glee.  
Varric had watched her preparations and inquired:”So… what’s in the bucket and who’s the target?”  
“Mmmmph... hehe… Red Jenny’s Secret Recipe. Two parts honey or jelly or both on one part water. Make it in a bucket, stir it until the texture is right, and place it on a door and BAM! Stickiness and you are the insects favourite for at least three days. Best would be baldy, maybe he has another outfit for Vivienne to make fun of and his head could go wit h some extra shine.”  
A clattering of wood on stone was heard followed by a:”Nice try, Sera!” and the second door to the hall opened fully. The second bucket, unseen by Solas tipped over and emptied its contain on his head and shoulders. Solas moved swiftly aside, not to get knocked out by the bucket but the damage was done. The sticky fluid was all over him and creeping down.  
“Let it shine Baldy! You started it!!”, laughing she ran off.  
Stifling his laughter Varric asked:”Do we wanna know, Chuckles?” Closing his eyes with a grimace Solas mouthed a silent “No.” and walked briskly to the bathhouse mumbling curses.  
Sipping silently her tea and watching the scenario she could not help but think _:”Maybe a lick of honey off his ears to sweeten my tea?”_ It was tempting to just follow him to the bathhouse, helping him shed his clothes.  
But considerations and the note by her side told her not to pursue. Those honeyed images she saved for later.  
_“It’s going to be one of these days. “_ , she thought and downed half the cup with a little grimace. Josephine moved into her view.  
“Inquisitor, if I may? We should meet with the other at the War table; there are some matters to discuss.”  
Nodding Lavellan stood up and followed Josephine.

oOo

Around midday Lavellan could finally leave the War room and she went straight to a silent corner on the battlements. A brisk north wind blew in her face and she closed her eyes enjoying this little moment to breathe.  
She understood the need and the urgency and she wanted to help but there was seemingly no end. From time to time all she wanted was to grab her staff, her tea and some books to make off into the woods. She felt split in half. One side in her craved and yearned for the simpler live with her clan, hunting for books as well as for food. The simple understanding if she vanished for an amount of time she was coming back with books, food and oddities.  
Being a merchant’s daughter showed even through her magic. Keeper Deshanna did not approve of her lonesome needs but gave her every once and a while a few weeks to be to herself.  
The other side in her was happy to experience new things, even painful things. Her insatiable curiosity was being fed; new people, new stories and new situations. Also new decisions with no turning back as Adamant showed. As fascinated she was with the fade it still rankled her that she could not save both and had to let Stroud die. She kept the Wardens by her side against protests from various sides but if the Blight should come back at least they were nearby.  
Or so she thought.  
“I knew I would find you here. I think I have a very interesting thing to keep your mind occupied. I theorized that if you cast a rift with your mark around the amulet and concentrate on a specific moment in time say the present, we may glimpse some images from the enemy. Seconds, minutes it is difficult to be exact but it’s safe enough and I’d say worth a try. Dagna looked over it too, she was thrilled.” Dorian moved at her side smiling, the amulet in his hands.  
“What’s the worst that could happen?”  
“Tsk, tsk… So pessimistic… worst case scenario: we destroy the amulet, maybe see some sounds or taste colours.”  
“Hmmm.” She pondered, “Seeing sounds may prove useful, maybe Josephine’s toes are less likely to get blue.”  
“Dancing lessons?” Dorian asked impishly.  
“Oh yeah. With shoes I suspect. But before I am going to bruise Josephine’s toes, I have to eat lunch with Vivienne. Orlesian style.”  
“Taming the wild Dalish Inquisitor?”  
“Clearly I am not in the woods anymore. Let us see what happens. It may prove useful or just sweeten my day. I could use that.”  
“Wallowing are we? How much tea did you have?”  
“Shush… Not enough it seems, I forgot to fill my tea pouch. We could do it right here? No people around and should something happen we can throw it.”  
Dorian huffed and placed the amulet in a safe distance on the brink of the battlement. “Where is your faith in my calculations? This place is as good as any. As I said try to aim the rift that the amulet is in its center and concentrate on today, so we may see some glimpses we can relate to.”  
Lavellan did as she was told and nothing happened at first. Her hand began to vibrate from the inside and green light shone brighter and brighter. A very low humming came from the amulet before the rift sucked it in and vanished as was the light pouring from her hand.  
On her knees she held her hand and groaned. Dorian squatted besides her taking her right arm. “Are you alright?”  
“I guess... my hand feels like I had never had a hand before... I can feel anything, every single ray of sun. And you?” Turning her left hand in the sun she looked in Dorian’s laughing eyes.  
“Lucky you. I feel no difference. Did you notice this hum? And the amulet is gone.”  
Standing up they moved to the place she casted the rift. Nothing was amiss. The soldiers trained and shouted, people were laughing just another perfectly normal day within a military organisation restoring order in the world.  
“Hmm... Yes, I heard it and felt it the same time. Strange...This means we can’t try it again. This feel in my hand is rather nice.”  
“Ah well... It is always a pleasure to be of service, Inquisitor. At least I could sweeten your lessons.”  
“Fenedhis! I should run! Vivienne’s eyebrow will vanish behind her head to show me the rudeness of my lateness.”  
“A sight you shouldn’t miss. Meet me later in the tavern.”  
Waving she took off to Madame Vivienne’s quarters.

oOo

 

“Well, well Inquisitor. I think if we try one more time, with a little less fury we might be able to stop for the evening.” Even placing a small cup on the table, Vivienne oozed dignified grace.  
“My toes beg to differ, Madame de Fer. And the Inquisitor has earned her rest as well I would say.”  
Smiling relieved and thanking them she took as fast as etiquette allowed it, off. In the garden she sat on a bench and touched her left hand.  
The clenching in her arm got stronger as the afternoon passed on. It was not hurtful but it was unsettling in its strangeness, like touching unknown texture and your whole body reacts to it.  
The names of the various nobles she could meet in Halamshiral were easy to learn with help of Josephine’s accurate but funny descriptions. Using the right cutlery for the various dishes and dancing were another matter entirely.  
Sighing exhausted she closed her eyes.  
_“Just a short nap...”_

oOo

“So... what’s in the bucket and who’s the target?”  
“Mmmmph... hehe... Red Jenny’s Secret Recipe. . Two parts honey or jelly or both on one part water. Make it in a bucket, stir it until the texture is right, and place it on a door and BAM! Stickiness and you are the insects favourite for at least three days. Best would be baldy, maybe he has another outfit for Vivienne to make fun of and his head could go with some extra shine.”  
Lavellan heard this exchange and looked perplex.  
_“Didn’t I hear this in the morning? I tried to take a short nap in the garden… How did I get here?! Why is there tea in my hand? There was barely enough for one cup this morning…”_

Her lines of thoughts were broken by a clattering of wood on stone and Seras voice giggling:”Let it shine Baldy! You started it.”

_“Huh?! What is happening?”_


	2. Honey core

Skyrim’s Bathhouse was one of the eldest parts in the castle. Massive stone blocks covered with faded paint broken by unobtrusive slits for fresh air and scattered mosaics on the floor. Generous alcoves for those who required privacy with water filled stone basins and little fireplaces to warm it. The real treasures were two enormous bathtubs made out of stone which could easily hold ten persons each without breaking Andrastian decency. The levity those tubs must have seen through the ages.

Dorian was soaked to his waist and hot, steaming water in one of the big tubs. It was the second morning in a row that he stubbed his toe waking in an instant fully up; his favourite yellow tunic had still a horrible wine stain (certainly not his fault) on it and he was kind of homesick, not the people he missed but the mild nights and the various scents of Minrathous. The city smelled like ancient vellum slowly decaying but the scent of the many spice markets covered it quite well. Spices from all over the world one could get there, scented oils for the body, essences to bath in and a myriad of flowers.

If he felt homesick he searched out the quiet, steamy warmth of the bathhouse. It was easy here to imagine he was still back in Tevinter where such baths were more common than in the south. There were dozens in every city for every social class but they were more used for establishing new allies or plotting the demise of old ones. Playing The Game, in water and vapour, Tevinter Style.

His musings were broken by the opening of the door and a disgruntled, in honey covered Solas.

“Again, Solas? What have you done to earn you Seras Sticky Nightmare twice? Would the encounter yesterday morning not teach you to beware if you open doors?”, Dorian smirked, “I hope your spare robes are already clean, I may be swayed to borrow you one of mine if you prefer the wine to honey.”

The look he earned for this quip could have left him in ashes.

“You may want to check your heating spell; I think your brain is overcooked. I came back yesterday afternoon from Val Royeaux with the Inquisitor, Cole and The Iron Bull.”

Shedding his sweater Solas moved out of sight to one of the alcoves, missing the flabbergasted look on Dorians face.

_“Kaffas!”_

oOo

 

_“Okay, this is not funny. Get a grip, Rasha. They are looking at you and getting this worried-for-my-sanity faces, obviously this is no prank. Make the dream test. Concentrate and try to let your shoes vanish.”_

Her eyes closed and breathing heavily from the effort to contain her laughter, Rasha Lavellan, current Inquisitor really hoped this for a dream.

_“Well, I tried. Let’s go with this is reality. Ask for a break.”_

“Excuse me please, I find myself in desperate need for more tea. I’ll be right back with another cup and we can get serious work done. I promise.”

Smiling and simultaneously moving to the door, the urge to laugh still simmered near the surface.

_“Very good, change the setting. This could still be a dream. A very realistic one, albeit not your first, right? The last one ended rather well, no?”_

Exiting the War Room she nearly was run over by Dorian with a look on his face that let the laughter bubbling back up.

“You too? Who did come up with this scheme? I really am intrigued. You took advantage of my tea addiction and the effort alone to bring all into this. Bravo! How did you get Solas to get honeyed twice?” she was laughing wholehearted, deep from the belly.

Dorian took Lavellan’s shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

“Rasha, I hate to break this to you but I need you to stop laughing and I need you to look into my eyes. Yes... you remember this look? And the one occasion that you saw this peculiar one?”

Tears of laughter were in her eyes but slowly as she centred her green eyes on Dorians brown ones she whispered:” This is no prank?” He shook his head.

“No dream?” Another shake.

Time travel? _Again?!_ ” A nod of Dorians head, never leaving her gaze.

“Do you remember our little experiment yesterday?”

“On the battlements... Creators, we travelled a day back in time? You said it was safe!” groaned Lavellan and closed her eyes.

“It is, is it? We are not dead.”

“Well, you have me here. But what do we do?” she fell into the chair by Josephine’s fireplace.

“I think it matters more what we _don’t_ do. What else do you remember?” Dorian reached into his pocket and out came Alexius’ amulet.

Pinching her nose Rasha said:” My arm felt weird and I was late for Viviennes lunch. I dozed off in the garden after dancing lessons and woke up sitting besides Varric, a cup of tea in my hand. Why can you remember yesterday? And no one else?”

“Maybe because I stood near you as you casted the rift; we do nothing with the amulet and nothing should happen. I calculate the odds again but I think it is the best we can do. Speaking of which my last memory yesterday was in the library reading and I thought I should eat something but I have no memory of eating or getting to bed. I just woke up fully as I stabbed my toe. Curious.”

“So we continue this day as nothing would be amiss?”

Dorian nodded and said nothing and this was a serious sign that he was already off in calculations.

“Dorian, they thought I lost my mind in there. After I made Cullens report about troop movements on The Stormcoast including my best imitation of his voice and posture. What can I possibly say?”

“You need more tea?”

 

oOo

 

Lucky for her it was not unusual that she behaved odd when lacking tea. Word had travelled fast after her very first encounter with Josephine and she made instantly a silent court protocol that the Inquisitor may not be approached if in one of her hands was a cup.

Lavellan apologized contritely and was after a quick errand in the kitchen equipped with enough tea to wake a dragon. They made good work and as yesterday, by midday they were finished.

Like yesterday she had an appointment with Madame de Fer for lunch.

Thanks to the huge amount of tea she drank in the morning, she was reasonably awake and the names of the various cutleries were still fresh in mind. She chose twice wrong but as Vivienne put it:”Two out of six is a remarkable progress and it took less time that I had anticipated.” That was rather civil of her if Rasha thought back on yesterday. Her arm began clenching again but she ignored it because the highlight was being served. Frilly Cakes.

Taking the _la pouce-fourche_ and deftly breaking a tiny piece of the cake, she hummed with pleasure. It was thanks to a huge part of self contain from her side, that she did not took the cake in her hand and pop it whole into her mouth. It was Dark Embrium with berries, her favourite.

“I was wondering my dear, why is it that you can move fast and gracefully through the battlefield handling your staff niftily but as soon as you stand in a dancing pose you have the hand-feet coordination of a frozen nug.”

"Look," she said striving for resigned cheerfulness, "everyone has things that they just can't do. With me, it's dancing. I read books and close rifts. Other people dance." She shrugged taking another fork full of cake, "Why don't we just write this off as a lost cause?"

Vivienne just looked at her and she didn't think that there was annoyance in her eyes; no, it was something closer to... understanding? And then it was gone.

“Absolutely not! You are blessed with the power to count, perfectly functional hearing if enough tea is produced and a fair sense of balance. It is simply a matter of time.”

Mentally seeing herself and Josephine dance in front of Vivienne, seasons passing by in the background, she shuddered.

“I shall say after an hour of rest to let the meal sink in, we should meet at Josephine’s office. There is ample space in there. Until then take as many cakes as you like, but I think Josephine’s toes may thank you if you indulge yourself after the lessons.”

Fighting the urge to grimace and silently thanking the gods that her mouth was full of cake Rasha packed two Frilly Cakes on a patch of cloth and exited Vivienne’s room going to her quiet corner on the Battlements. Vivienne knew how to keep Lavellan on edge.

 

oOo

 

From distance she could already see the lithe and lissom figure of Solas. He leaned on the battlements looking thoughtful into space.

After Adamant there were some tensions between Solas and Rasha. The heavy sigh from him after recruiting the Wardens had stung. Lavellan could not shake the feeling that he knew more than he let on after hearing the banter between Solas and Blackwall on road to Skyhold. Later that evening she sought him out and they had talked; she very heated, he more aloof than ever with a tint of steel in his voice which she never heard before. Solas questioned her decision and she did not like it because he gave no real explanation. He just hoped she was right and the Wardens were worth the risk.

Getting no real answer out of him frustrated her immensely and she left the Rotunda that evening in a huff.

Next morning, nursing her tea and silently questioning her own decisions, Solas brushed by her side and took down a frilly cake beside her, never saying a word.

“Chuckles must really like you; it’s unusual that he parts with one of his cakes. This must be one of the last before the next delivery comes.”

_“Indeed it was. Public, in addition...”_

Smiling softly she took up the cake, bit in it and grinned like a fool. All frustrations were forgotten for the moment.

Walking toward Solas she again had to grin, “You look like you could use one of these,” she brought the cloth with frilly cakes out of her pocket. “Admittedly they are a little crushed but I refrained to take one with honey, I figured you had more than enough in the morning.”

Turning with a slight smile on his lips he said softly: “Here I thought you could use the same and brought you these. I heard you have dancing lessons.”

“Yes, in an hour my clumsy attempts of dancing will certainly amuse Vivienne and Josephine’s toes will get a new shade of bruised blue.”

Somewhere in the exchange they had moved towards each other; never leaving each other’s gazes. Lavellan realised she could feel the warmth from Solas’ body, almost touching hers.

They had not been this near since the Fadekiss each of them keeping the bodily contact at minimum but she could have sworn there had been moments that he was watching her, covertly. She in turn had been trying to observe him without noticing.

The air grew heavy and it was difficult for her to breath. Awkwardly she broke eye contact and dipped her finger in one of his cakes lying on the battlement.

Whether she had seen more than just a reflection of her own desires in Solas eyes or not, she would not summon the ego required to believe it. But something had shown in his eyes.

Looking once more over the mountains Solas said: “Maybe we can save Josephine’s toes from getting too crushed. Skyhold saw a fair share of balls in its history. If you wish, we could visit them.”

Slowly swallowing she looked at his profile and cautiously said: “I certainly will be crushed after the dancing lesson.”

Once again looking at her with his storm grey eyes, Lavellan’s ears coloured red as Mother Giselle’s robes.

“I am certain we will find each other. Enjoy your dessert.” Smiling once again Solas took the Cakes from her hand and left her standing thunderstruck.

 

oOo

 

 

The dancing lessons started and ended not well. The strange clenching in her arm intensified as the afternoon wore on, she could still taste the honey core frilly cakes on her tongue, growing more and more empathic with Josie’s toes as she stepped on them absentminded.

Excusing herself softly, she made the promise to continue the lessons with them tomorrow and walked to her bedroom. Rasha felt rather crushed the whole day already filed away for later because there was this matter of Solas.

A storm was literally building around Skyhold she observed as she closed the curtains.

Yawning she took off her shoes, filled her tea pouch and sat on her couch.

_“Just a nap. I have to talk to Dorian he owes me at least a bottle of his Tevinter wine.”_

 

oOo

 

“So... what’s in the bucket and who’s the target?”

_“No.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la pouce-fourche - A tiny dessert fork
> 
> I chickened out I am sorry... I rewrote this twice but I am still not satisfied... hope you have enjoyed it anyway.  
> I have an idea where this is going but I really am a slow writer. :/  
> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos. More is always welcome. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't leave my mind.  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> All mistakes (spelling, grammar) in this story are my own and Microsoft Words'.  
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
